Many processes are known for preparing organopolysiloxane hydrosols. References which disclose processes for preparing organopolysiloxane hydrosols are, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,780 (issued Mar. 18, 1969, J. Cekada, Jr. and D. R. Weyenberg, Dow Corning Corporation) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,297 (issued Jan. 3, 1984, A. E. Bey, Dow Corning Corporation). These publications describe the preparation of colloidal suspensions of organosilsesquioxanes having an average particle size of from 10 to 100 nm, in which trialkoxysilanes are added with agitation to a mixture of water and surface-active agents, the quantity of the added trialkoxysilanes being less than about 10 percent by weight, based on the total weight of trialkoxysilane, water and surface-active agents, or the rate of addition being less than 10 mol of trialkoxysilane per liter per hour. Furthermore, German Offenlegungsschrift 3,717,075 (M. Wolfgruber, Wacker-Chemie GmbH, issued Dec. 8, 1988) or the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,582 discloses a continuous process for preparing colloidal suspensions of organopolysiloxanes which are built up from at least two different siloxane units, such as monoorganosiloxane units, diorganosiloxane units and triorganosiloxane units as well as SiO.sub.4/2 units, in which the organosilicon compound and water are separately fed into a reactor, at a rate of at most 5 mol per hour of organosilicon compound per liter of water.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing organopolysiloxane hydrosols in a relatively simple manner.